


The Moon and His Star

by Azeran



Series: AH Boys [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Dark God Ryan Haywood, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Sky Factory AU, Solar queen gavin, gavin free - Freeform, moon god - Freeform, solar queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: A play on the Dark God Ryan and Solar Queen Gavin AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU. I love Freewood. Thus, this was born.

There was a time when all Ryan knew was darkness. An unending, relentless black, surrounding him in its chilly cocoon as he drifted through the void. The darkness was lonely, perhaps, but that had never really bothered him. He knew what to expect from the nothingness. There were no surprises, nothing to disturb the king of darkness from his solitary reign. It was just…quiet. Unyielding, comforting silence. But then it wasn’t. In the velvety folds of space Ryan witnessed sparks begin to wink into creation, beautiful little pinpricks of light in a vast array of hues he never could’ve imagined possible. They glowed luminously, vibrant jewels dancing their way across his once empty universe. Ryan was captivated. All of them were so similar, yet unique in the smallest ways. He decided to call them stars.

As more and more stars were birthed, cosmic clouds cradled them to their bosom, swirling with dust and glittering shards of ice. Each new spiral of color shed fresh light upon the darkness, but Ryan grew to enjoy it. This was new, different. He’d never experienced such changes before, living so long with nothing but his own thoughts and the stagnant dark. Seeing these fledgling stars, the light and shadows they cast upon his face…it excited him. With his own two eyes he was watching a new world unfold, blossoming and beautiful. And even in its infancy, Ryan could feel the stirrings of magic awakening in the darkness. The smallest flicker, a flame, struggling to gain life. It felt familiar, like an extended part of himself.

His heartbeat stuttered, then sped up, and Ryan sucked in a harsh breath. How could he have never noticed before? For so long he’d been missing something, only to all at once have it come slamming into his world full force. Whatever...whoever this new spark was, it was Ryan’s match. His soulmate. Life until now had been stagnant, and the god couldn’t dare waste another moment without him. No longer would he dwell alone in a black hole. The universe was changing, and so would he.

With darkness flowing out behind him like a tattered cape, Ryan abandoned his nexus of blackened loneliness and flew out across the cosmos. Stars welcomed him with their gentle glitter, a luminous river of milky blue taking shape and flowing beneath his feet, carrying him over the horizon. Ryan chased it with a growing fervor, feeling his magic sing, calling out for its mate. When the river dipped and fell into a deep pool, he knew he’d found it. This was the place. He stared into the ocean of lavender blue below him, but what truly caught his eye was the jewel at its center. Tiny, and a radiant amber gold, magic all but exploded from its inner core. The ultimate star. Another god. He’d never imagined it possible. “I found you.” Ryan crossed the distance between them and cupped the little star, sensing their spirits meld, reach for each other. Though strong, it wasn’t ready to premiere. Not yet. But that hardly mattered. Ryan would wait and watch over him. They had nothing but time.

In this swirling galaxy of rainbow opal, Ryan decided to craft himself a place to dwell until his star’s birth. This was a world of ample building materials, and his magic sung with the opportunity to create and mold. Strange, for he’d never before considered himself a creator. He took to it easily though, as if it were always meant to be. Icy pebbles all but leapt for the chance to bend to his will, colliding in a shower of diamond sparkles and reforming anew in a rapidly growing ball, its core safely compact, sturdy enough to stand upon. This gave him ideas. Ryan poured even more magic into his venture, drawing from a seemingly endless pool within himself. He felt the star’s too, ever growing stronger, practically quivering with an excited energy. 

Only when a brilliant horizon of reflective ice and illuminative alabaster shone before his eyes did Ryan finally stop, drinking in his new home. For this was his new home. It felt right. Power throbbed from his realm, half of its speckled surface cast in shadow as it slowly rotated throughout the cosmos, orbiting the buttery warm cocoon of light at its center. Ryan smiled, taking a seat upon the pearly throne he’d crafted, feeling his magic sing with a contented hum it never had before. Of course, this was how things should be. With his mantle of hazy shadows draped around him, a glowing rug beneath his feet, the newly crowned moon king closed his eyes and waited, tasting warmth on his skin. Ryan purred, savoring the tawny light. Humming with energy, its thrall was inescapable. His beautiful star, so bright and powerful. Just like him. 

“Mmm….” he closed his eyes to the explosion that all at once shot out and rocked the universe, wings of golden fire licking his cheek in a lover’s caress. Such a vibrant arrival. Ryan would’ve expected nothing less from the ultimate star...a sun. His solar queen. “Hello beautiful.”


	2. The Sun and His Moon

Gavin was born to create life. He knew his purpose the very second he winked into existence, brilliant white light flaring up around him like luminescent fire. He radiated warmth and love, passion and desire, and he was going to spread it throughout the universe. It was what he was meant to do. But with every warm ray he emitted, there was a shadow close behind. It watched him from a distance, the wispy edges of its cloak fading into the cold black of the cosmos. Darkness, his truest parallel. Gavin was no stranger to its mysteries. 

For as long as he could remember, he was god of the light. But it was Ryan who guarded its darker half. Ryan, who resided on a tiny world of white stone, watching over everything with eyes of a hypnotizingly beautiful blue. Ryan, the moon king, stoic and enthralling in his quiet maturity as he worked his magic on the dark skies, cultivating their starry wonders and painting the heavens with crystalline bands of white and palest silver. There was a poetic beauty to their light. They were delicate things, soft as gossamer sprinkled with diamond dust. Gavin loved them for their fragility. So different from their king, who was strength incarnate. It took but a thought for Ryan to command the dueling forces of wispy moonlight and unending shadows. They hung from his shoulders like a magnificent cape and pulsed with energy, a soul wrenching magic that resonated deep within Gavin’s soul. Enigmatic, contrary. Ryan was both. And he had Gavin captured by his thrall. 

Staring into the illuminate expanse that lay before him, the foundling solar queen cupped his hands together and felt the energy tingling between them. Creation. It was the one power they two shared. Ryan had crafted the small icy world sitting at the center of their home, eternally glowing softly in the distance. There was so much space though, and Gavin wanted to test his boundaries. His magic was incomprehensible, his determination equal in strength. If Ryan could discard his old mantle of lonely shadows and become the powerful moon king….then what could Gavin do? 

“Anything.” No question, no hesitation. The answer came to him in a sharp flare. Whatever he wanted to do, he could. Anything was possible. He had an entire galaxy of material at his disposal, and the light needed to bring life into being. The possibilities were endless! “I’m going to do it,” Gavin whispered, excitement building inside him. Holding his hands aloft, magic exploded in his palms and took the shape of molten fire, golden and bright and beautiful. This was his power; life, strength. Sunlight. He could do this.

“I see we’ve been experimenting…” 

Cool hands cupped Gavin’s shoulders, shadows curling around his heels. He didn’t need to look behind him to see that Ryan was watching him, admiring his skill. Affection all but radiated off the moon king. It always had. “You’re powerful. But I already knew that,” Ryan murmured in his ear, the shape of his lips tickling Gavin’s skin. “What do you want to do? We have all the time in the world. The very cosmos would bow to our whims, if you desired it.” He reached out and splayed one of his hands atop a tawny one. A stream of silver dust immediately looped around their fingers, weaving iridescent patterns of diamond through the air. Gavin watched them sparkle, a slow smile taking shape on his lips. Though at first his fire appeared to outshine Ryan’s moonlight, in truth they worked in perfect harmony. One was nothing without the other. To create, or destroy, Gavin would need him. True magnificence would only come when their magic combined. 

“I’ve got it.” Hoisting their cupped hands into the dark, the solar queen grinned. “Let’s build something together Ryan.”


End file.
